mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Galeria
Przybycie Twilight EG Księżyc na początku filmu.png EG Wjazd pociągu na stacje.png EG1 Peron.png EG Mane 6 przybywa do Kryształowego Królestwa.png EG Applejack i Twilight idą razem.png EG Pinkie mówi że Twilight jest zdenerszęśliwa.png EG Pinkie podskakuje wysoko.png EG Skulona Pinkie.png EG Pinkie prostuje się.png EG Pinkie trzyma kopytko na głowie Twilight.png EG Ja to nawet znam aż za dobrze.png EG Applejack uspokaja Twilight.png EG1 Przerażona Rarity podbiega do Twilight.png EG Rarity szuka korony Twilight.png EG Rarity boi się że korona została w Ponyville.png EG Twilight mówi że korona jest w jej torbie.png EG Spike opiera sie o walizkę.png EG Twilight nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do skrzydeł.png EG Twilight stara się wzlecieć.png EG Twilight próbuje latać.png EG Twilight spada na ziemię.png EG Rarity przypomina że Twilight jest teraz ksieżniczką.png EG Rarity "Gdybym ja miała koronę".png EG Rarity zarzuca grzywą.png EG Twilight uśmiecha się uspokojona.png EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png EG Twilight rozgląda się po sali tronowej.png EG1 Zderzenie z Twilight.png EG1 Flash Sentry przedstawia najnowszą księżniczkę.png EG Cadance przytula Twilight.png EG Cadance wita się z Twilight.png EG Mane 6 i księżniczki.png EG Mane 6 wychodzi z sali tronowej.png EG Spike i Twilight w swoim pokoju.png EG Twilight patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze.png EG Spike trzyma poduszkę.png EG Znudzona Twilight.png EG Twilight martwi się nową rolą.png EG Spike'owi podoba się pomysł królestwa Twilight.png EG Twilight nie zgadza się ze Spike'iem.png EG Twilight twierdzi, że skrzydła i korona nie robią z niej władczyni.png EG Spike uspokaja Twilight.png EG Spike przypomina Twilight, że ta musi się wyspać.png Plik:EG1 Twilight chce zasnać.png EG Twilight próbuje zapanować nad skrzydłami.png EG Skrzydła Twilight gwałtownie się rozkładają.png Czołówka EG1 Hasbro Studios.png EG1 Czołówka-logo.png Kradzież korony i tajemniczy portal EG Sunset Shimmer się zakrada.png EG1 Sunset upewnia się że Twiligt śpi.png EG Podmiana korony.png EG Twiligt próbuje zatrzymać Sunset.png EG Sunset Shimmer patrzy na nieprzyjaźnie na Twilight.png|Sunset Shimmer EG Galopująca Sunset.png EG Twilight powala Sunset na ziemię.png EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG Sunset ucieka przez portal.png EG1 Twilight podchodzi do lustra.png EG1 Zmartwiona Cadance.png EG1 Luna i Cadance.png EG1 Luna przed lustrem.png EG1 Zirytowana Luna.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png EG1 Luna zakłada Twilight jej torby.png Nowy świat EG1 Twilight ogląda ręcę.png EG1 Zaniepokojona Twilight.png EG1 Twilight biegnie jakby dalej była kucykiem.png EG1 Twilight idzie na czworaka.png EG1 Twilight zrozumiała swoją gafę.png EG Główny hol Liceum Canterlot.png EG Twilight upada na podłogę.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png EG DJ Pon-3 słucha muzyki.png Czyżby... Fluttershy? EG1 Sunset Shimmer znęca się nad Fluttershy.png EG1 Fluttershy poprawia kosmyk.png EG1 Sunset przekazuje Twilight wrogie spojrzenie.png EG1 Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png Fluttershy can't believe what she just saw EG.png EG Fluttershy mówi o koronie.png EG Fluttershy zachwyca się Spike'iem.png EG1 Zwierzaki w plecaku Fluttershy.png EG Fluttershy i jej zwierzaki.png Trzeba odzyskać koronę. Tylko jak? Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia with her face in a folder EG.png EG Dyrektor Celestia rzuca Twilight surowe spojrzenie.png EG Dyrketor Celestia opowiada Twilight o Jesiennym Balu.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png EG Uśmiechnięta Twilight z wzniesionymi rękoma.png EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png EG Twilight i Fluttershy w kolejce na stołówce.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Fluttershy warns Twilight about Sunset EG.png Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Twilight eating like a pony EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png Twilight with whole apple in her mouth EG.png Twilight nervously bites her lip EG.png EG1 Twilight rozmawia z Pinkie Pie.png Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png EG Applejack, Pinkie i Big Mac na sali.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png EG1 Pytania Twilight frustrują Cheerilee.png EG1 Fałszywy uśmiech Cheerilee.png EG1 Twilight zadaje pytania.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png EG Znaczkowa Liga przy komputerze.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png EG Twilight niesie wielki stos książek.png EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png EG1 Twilight czyta kronike szkolną.png Czas pogodzić starych przyjaciół EG Twilight mija grupkę uczennic.png Applejack sees through Twilight's disguise EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Applejack complaining about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png EG1 Mocne kopnięcie Rainbow Dash.png EG Rainbow Dash skupiona na piłce.png EG Triumf Rainbow.png EG1 Rainbow Dash - jestem super.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png EG1 Rainbow Dash kopie piłkę.png EG Rainbow mówi do leżącej na ziemi Twilight.png EG1 Dziewczyny obserwują padniętą Twilight.png EG1 Rainbow i Twilight po pojedynku.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png EG1 Rarity pokazuje akcesoria kibica "Wondercoltów".png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png EG Rarity przytula Twilight.png EG Stołowka.png EG1 Rainbow zakłada uszy.png EG Rainbow rytmicznie uderza tacką o stół.png EG Fluttershy w piosence Cafeteria Song..png EG Pinkie zakłada kucykowe uszy.png Applejack clapping EG.png EG Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy z uniesionymi rękoma.png EG1 Rainbow biegnie i klaszcze z Fluttershy.png EG Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack śpiewają piosenkę.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png EG Fluttershy i Pinkie patrzą na siebie.png EG Fluttershy i Pinkie z ogonami.png EG Rarity w piosence Helping Twilight Win The Crown.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Kolejny podstęp Sunset Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png EG Sunset i Luna w zniszczonej sali gimnastycznej.png EG Niewinna minka Sunset.png EG Flash podsłuchuje rozmowę między Sunset i Luną.png EG Twilight w gabinecie dyr.Luny.png EG1 Rozmowa Luny z Twilight.png EG Wicedyrektor Luna wygląda przez zasłonięte okno.png EG Wicedyrektor Luna trzyma podmienione zdjęcia.png EG Luna stoi przy biurku i mówi do Twilight i Flasha.png EG1 Flash zaprasza Twilight na tańce.png Przygotowania do balu Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png EG Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow i Rarity stoją razem.png EG Rainbow niedowierza.png EG Rainbow Dash "To jest genialne!".png EG1 Armatka Imprezowa.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png EG1 Pinkie prawie że lata na miotle.png Applejack holding a garbage bag EG.png Eco kid and fashionistas laughing EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Athletes helping out EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png EG1 Piosenka Time to Come Together.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Applejack shows off her dress EG.png Applejack looking nervous EG.png Applejack fitting her hat EG.png Rainbow Dash unamused EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Czas na bal EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png EG Twilight macha do Flasha na scenie.png EG Dyrektor Celestia na scenie.png EG Dyrektor Celestia ogłasza zwycięzcę.png EG1 Dziewczyny cieszą się ze zwycięstwa Twilight.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png EG Twilight macha do uczniów.png Przyjaźń zawsze zwycięża Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png EG Nie jestem potworem.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png EG Pinkie podaje koronę Applejack.png EG Zdeterminowana Twilight.png EG Latajaca Sunset-demonica.png Students at Fall Formal scared EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png EG Przestraszone dziewczyny patrzą na nadlatujący promień.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Applejack sprouts pony ears EG.png EG1 Kucykowanie Fluttershy - dobroć.png EG1 Rarity-hojność.png EG1 Kucykowanie Pinkie - radość.png EG1 kucykowanie Rainbow - lojalność.png EG Twilight Sparkle podczas przemiany.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png EG1 Kumulowanie Magi Przyjaźni.png EG1 Flash Sentry zostaje trafiony promieniem Magii Przyjaźni.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png EG1 Flash i Znaczkowa Liga patrzy na Sunset.png EG1 Twilight pomaga Sunset wyjść z dołu.png EG Spike klaszcze.png EG Pewny siebie Spike.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png EG Photo Finish chce zrobić zdjęcie.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png EG Sunset czeka dużo pracy przy naprawie i sprzątaniu szkoły.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Inne grafiki promocyjne Grafika_koncepcyjna_z_NYT.jpg|Pierwsza w pełni oficjalna grafika opublikowana na stronie New York Times na początku marca. Plakat Equestria Girls.png|Plakat filmowy New_movie_-_Equestria_Girls.jpg|Z artykułu New York Times EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png|Grupowe zdjęcie głównych postaci z zapowiedzi emisji filmu na festiwalu filmowym w Los Angeles LA_film_promo.png|Tak jak w przypadku poprzedniego zdjęcia Drugi plakat filmu Equestria Girls.png Kategoria:Galerie filmów